<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金丝雀与银月剑 by Eclipness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298435">金丝雀与银月剑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipness/pseuds/Eclipness'>Eclipness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipness/pseuds/Eclipness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>• 18（？）世纪宫廷AU<br/>• 史蒂夫·罗杰斯 X 原创女主<br/>• 王国重臣公爵 X 金丝雀情妇<br/>• 也可以叫做《处处车》、《每章啪》《没羞庄园》<br/>• 偏爱、甜、宠、啪<br/>• 世界设定来自很久之前的原创<br/>• 有大量的原创人物出场<br/>• 不要考究历史细节考究就是我的错<br/>• 所有人物1V1<br/>• 非常OOC，玛丽苏，天雷滚滚，慎看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">1</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">The Lover</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">马车的轮痕在雪地里拖延出浅浅的线道，它不快不慢地前进着</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">前几天它连夜奔跑赶路，四匹骏马没命的冲刺，现在目的地就近在咫尺，倒是不急了，不徐不疾的前进，很快就可以抵达终点。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">凛冬的晨曦被缓缓上升的日出染上了褐黄温暖的初阳，周围的树林一半还在阴影之中，被熹微晨光照耀的呈现出一种淡蓝浅灰的色彩。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">庞大的庄园出现在眼前，史蒂夫靠在车窗上看着从连成一线的银白树林边缘露出的气势磅礴的建筑物，锐利的眼神扫向了东翼倒数第二间窗子，见本来拉开的窗帘猛然被谁关上，不觉哑然失笑。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">轻敲了一下车门，他笑着吩咐着马夫道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">汤姆？加快一点速度吧，大家应该都很累了，快点到家。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">好的，大人！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">就等着这样吩咐，车夫立即应道，旁边的随从也跟着松了口气，转过头去都在彼此脸上看到了疲惫又欣慰的脸色，便甩了一下马绳往前快速赶去了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">铁质锡金的辉煌大门缓缓被拉开，马车沿着被扫得干净整洁的石子路，往正门的方向慢慢转弯。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">才刚刚停下，站在马车后侧的两名男仆便齐步走下，放下铁阶，打开门，再站立于旁边等着迎接的两排男仆之间。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">高大的男人在马车还没停好就脚步稳重的大步跨了下来，带头的大管家卡尔顿恭敬而脸色严肃的迎了上来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">欢迎回来，公爵大人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">卡尔顿端着银盘跟着快步向前走去的史蒂夫，很及时的接住了他顺手脱下来的手套，对方脚步急迫，已是满头银发的管家早就习惯了他的这个处事方式，便仍然不慌不忙不卑不亢的跟着继续报告。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">女公爵殿下已经安置妥当了，按照霍斯夫人的指导，她和她的随从们暂时在西翼的</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">卡列里那房</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">之中。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">嗯。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">漫不经心地急促向内走去，史蒂夫没什么意见，他对此的淡然表情和脚下的速度并不一致。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">霍斯夫人是庄园里的女管家，早在史蒂夫的母亲还在世的时候，大部分的事情都由她处理。这庞大而不见尽头的庄园有如此四处妥当井井有条的状态，其功劳由她和卡尔顿各分一半。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">既然她安排了那位贵客，那一定没有任何不妥，史蒂夫没无聊到要去管那些琐事，更不会去为了一个他不怎么在乎的女公爵去质疑从小尊敬的管家夫人。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">她在房间里吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">三步并作两步穿过了大厅和纷纷停下来的仆役们，他边沿着旋转的楼梯边往上走问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">是的，大人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">叹了口气放弃了要做的报告，卡尔顿无奈地摇了摇头，止步停留在原地。公爵口里的</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">她</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">显然不是那位远道而来的贵客。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">照理来说，卡尔顿应该习惯了每次自家主人回来就急冲冲地往东翼跑的怂包模样了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">罗杰斯大人如何从纤瘦可怜的弱小孤儿成为了王国栋梁的伯爵，大管家再清楚不过。卡尔顿自己也一路从随从成为了大管家，十几年下来，两人仍然有着各自的固执，史蒂夫每次回来就不顾一切地往二楼冲，而卡尔顿即使知道自己阻挡不过也还是不放弃要先做报告的习惯。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">卡尔顿。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">这次走到了一半难得良心发现，史蒂夫的手还扶在扶手上，微微转头皱眉说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">女公爵殿下以及她带来的队伍是客，喧宾夺主这样的事情，可不要发生在这里。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他别有深意的看了忠仆一眼说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">从王城里来的队伍，上到贴身女仆下到看马小童，只要是随着身份极度矜贵的主人来到爵位更低的新地方，多少都会打乱一下当地的日常秩序。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">史蒂夫从匆忙来回的仆役表情上可见众人的忿忿不平，所有人见到他才松了口气，看来是被这外来的浩浩荡荡的队伍和从王城里传来的消息给压着又气到了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">是，大人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">愣后立即恭敬地说道，卡尔顿弯着身的同时也压着不住上扬的嘴角回答。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">客人再高贵，也别让他们忘了自己的身份。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">头也不回地往上方走去：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">千万别让我知道对方有什么不妥的无礼之举，尤其是对东翼那边。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">最后一句话似有无有的掠来，带着冷意的警告，让卡尔顿立即收敛了笑意，严肃地点了点头。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">快步的穿过了长长的走廊，史蒂夫来到了东翼尽头的最后的一间房。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">刚刚转开门柄，温暖如春的气息就扑面而来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">房间内有烧得极旺的壁炉柴火和厚厚的地毯，落地窗两旁的天鹅绒沉甸甸地垂落而下，半掩半遮着漫天飞雪。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">外面是白茫茫的银裹世界，室内是如春夏的温暖闷热，就连赤脚都不会感到冷，而躺卧在窗台旁边的人的确毫无寒意。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她连外衣都没有穿。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">白棉和丝绸组合成的睡袍如一朵落在天边的残云，飘柔棉絮般的拖曳在地，蓬松明亮的茂密长发落垮在背后和胸前，慵懒又妩媚。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她坐在软塌上休息。懒懒的支撑着头，修长的美腿从忽隐忽现的臀部形成优雅的曲线，直至地在地毯上点来点去的雪白脚尖摇摆。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">听见身后门打开，她头都没回。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">整个庄园里只有一人可以不敲门就任意走进来，转头是多余的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">来自王城最新最漂亮的新款式摆满了旁边的更衣室，你就准备永远穿着睡衣迎接我？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他笑着关门，自己脱下了最外面的外套，随意的挂在了椅背上。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">走到了窗台边坐了下来，伸手揽住她的腰，深深呼吸着她颈窝里的香味。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我这次又帮你带回来了新的款式，深紫色，上次你穿的样子真漂亮。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他吻着她的脖子，手也开始搂紧她的腰说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">为什么？你准备让我穿上随你去参加皇宫里的舞会吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她被他的胡子弄得有点发痒，不觉歪了歪懒洋洋地说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">穿那些衣服做什么？来来回回不过是给仆人们看罢了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她挑挑眉说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">丝绸锦缎和棉衣粗布有什么区别，总之我不是这里的什么人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">娜娜</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">他叹了口气，把她抱在了自己的胯上侧坐着，揽着她的腰，压低了声音带着无奈说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">是你不答应我的求婚的，记得吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我可是个罪孽深重，杀人放火，掠夺戮杀，无所不作的极恶犯人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她懒懒地说道，轻哼了哼：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我才不敢把英明神武的罗杰斯公爵引入歧途，没有得到国王的祝福或允许就被拐上婚姻的殿堂。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">是我拐走了你才对。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他轻笑了出来，顺从地仰着头被她抱住了脖子亲吻：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">至于你说的那些罪名，也只不过是十个八个来着，并且限于这个王国里，在你们那边，我可记得你是被百姓们夹道欢迎的女英雄</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">唔，娜娜</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她懒得听他说那些往事，几乎一个月没见，他要废话连篇让他说去，只是得先解决了自己的思念才好。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">翻身跨开了双腿夹在他的腰间坐着，紧紧揽着他的肩膀和后颈，她没心思跟他啰嗦，对着他的亲吻又舔又啃，期间还有点恼怒地用了几下力，把他咬得不住地笑。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他被吻的有点失控，几乎一个月不见，身体已经做出了反应。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">她美吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他越笑她越生气，于是越发越加深了亲吻舔舐，使劲地咬着他的下唇，用舌尖纠缠着他，终于在他喘息着拉下了自己肩膀上的衣袖的时候，才满意地拉开了距离，冷不防地问出这句话。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">仰靠在身后的枕垫上，史蒂夫笑着没有回答，手从她凝雪般的香肩移开，一路来到了胸前，修长的手指一下下的挑开了聚拢着胸束的缎带。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">浑圆饱满的双乳随着他的举动而跳动了出来，他用手掌心拢托着揉捏了起来，成功地让她呻吟着聚拢了夹在腰际的双腿。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">被称为</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s3">狮心城的晨曦明珠</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s3">的女公爵，你觉得会不美吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他漫不经心地掀开了她的睡袍下摆，手沿着细致的腰肢曲线而下，抚摸上有致紧绷的臀。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">沿着臀股往深处摸去，指尖上染上了湿润的情液，他往深抚着打转，大拇指也按住了翘起的乳尖，来回按捏。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">下面什么都没穿？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他轻轻拍打了一下圆滚的臀瓣，咬着她的下唇说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">是刚刚脱的还是一直没穿？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">唔</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">她被他摸的全身发热，下身已经湿润起来，但还是没忘憋着的那口气，想到让整个庄园忙碌起来的原因，轻哼一声就支起身来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">晨曦明珠啊</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">她慢条斯理地拉开了彼此的距离，唇边还淌挂着从各自舌尖上拉开的银丝，冷笑着想要从他身上爬下来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">那你去找她啊，罗杰斯大人，带着你从王城里带来的最新礼服和珠宝，我打赌这次联姻会很成功的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她站起身来整理了一下头发淡淡地说道，还没走开就被他拉了回来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">你舍得？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他笑着从背后揽住她，轻易地把她抱回了原位，这次换他一手紧紧扣住她的后颈，深切又缠绵的吻了上去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我才不知道她是什么样子。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他在她唇角的低吟和喘息间说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">而且太煞风景了，你确定你要一直提起她？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我可没带她过来。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她含糊地回答道，回应着他舌尖的舔舐，粗粝的指尖点着她的背脊逆顺而上，引起了一阵阵颤栗，他顺手从两边肩膀褪下了她的睡袍，露出了赤裸的上身，几乎透明的薄纱长袍被脱在了腰间，露出了修长的双腿，夹着他不住地来回磨蹭。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">新的裙子很好看，但什么都不穿最衬你。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他满意地看着她光着身子坐在衣着整齐的自己身上，大拇指从乳尖往下滑去，直接揉捏住她腿间的前端，边引诱着说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">再分开点，宝贝</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">唔</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">她顺从地更打开了双腿，小腹也不住随着他的手微微摆动。他手里的乳尖已经翘起，肌肤上也染上了淡淡的红晕，她的下体润湿了他胯间的裤子，勃起的突出正好嵌满她敏感的私处，让她难忍的蠕动。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">见她动情的样子，他一把拨开了她落在肩膀上的长发，轻轻地在她颈窝的弯度上吸吮出一个很淡的印子出来，声音淡然：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">第一，她绝对不是我带来的。第二，我这辈子带回这里只有一人也只会有一人。第三，别提了，她的到来不值得我们讨论。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">灼热的吻一路南下，她在他含住乳尖用力舔舐的时候不由自主地仰起头，甜腻又放荡的娇吟起来，在他转头舔舐另外一边的时候一手拢住他的后颈，不知道是要推开还是要让他更用力。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">你</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">你说算了就算了吗</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">艰难地直起身来，她低头看着他，用力地呼吸说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我还没和你算账</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">为什么不带着我？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他拱起了腰起身解掉了他的皮带和裤子，一手托着她的臀部一手握住了阴茎抵住她的腿间，缓缓移动着顶端在她湿透了的阴唇边缘来回摩擦：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">那我很期待你惩罚我</span>
  <span class="s2">……“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">抵着她下唇边缘最敏感的地方却蹭着不进去，他很享受地仰着头看着她娇喘着想要又勉强的忍耐，他看着她绯红的双颊和冒着汗的额头，很快就放弃了继续捉弄她的念头。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">谁叫她充满情欲地拉长着声音开始叫着他的名字：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">史蒂夫</span>
  <span class="s2">……“</span>
  <span class="s3">不住地在他的胯间上下蠕动，她要被满足的时候总是很娇媚：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">唔</span>
  <span class="s2">……“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">我离开了一共二十三天，有想我吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">他的性器顶端已经分泌出少许的液体，却还是比她更会忍耐。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他微微握紧手中的乳房，她便舒适地动了动：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">有</span>
  <span class="s2">……“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">有没有想着我</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">自己解决？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">他沿着股沟探索着她敏感的边缘，却在她摇摆着腰舒服的晃动的时候停了下来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">没有！</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">在等待着他至少插入手指的时候他又退了出去，她被史蒂夫玩弄得失去了耐心，不耐烦地直身瞪着他，脸上的情欲还没褪，明亮的眼神却带着生气。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">我每天都叫那个谁，托马斯。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">她回想了一下那个在众多男仆里最英俊的那个说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">前来服侍我。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她冷笑了一下：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">每天晚上等大家睡着的时候，我就叫他过来和我做，有时候白天也是，所以我没穿</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">噢！</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">他一下子顶撞而进，硕大又坚硬的阴茎顿时填满了每一寸空虚的内壁。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">呜</span>
  <span class="s2">……“</span>
  <span class="s3">她顿时叫出声来，开始随着他上下不断地顶撞开始舒爽的低喊：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">啊</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">哈</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">史蒂夫</span>
  <span class="s2">……“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">别再说和我们两人毫无相关的人和事了。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">他双掌稳住了她的腰，带着稳定的频率不断地耸动，随着她往后仰去而失声的呻吟而加重了力道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">知不知道我多想你？嗯？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">他边揉住她的胸边吸吮着问道：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">骗我做什么？你要是会被别人服侍，会这么紧这么湿？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他看着她失控又享受的表情，观察着她每一个表情，在感觉到她的甬道越来越紧的时候加快了速度，越发越用力地把她的腰往下面按，然后在她快要高潮的时候一手稳住她的腰，低低地在她叫喊之中低声在她耳边呢喃：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">就是这样宝贝，再快点，夹着我泄出来</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">唔，再扭得用力一点，你快了</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">泄出来给我看</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她被他刺激的不住地随着他而摆动，在他一个顶撞之后无法控制地颤栗着高潮，尖叫停顿在一半，搂着他的手臂也收紧，表情舒缓而忘情。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他满意地看着她久久不能回神的表情，边吻着她边继续引诱着赞美着，终于在她无力地喘息着趴在他的肩膀上后，微微抽离了出来，抱着她起身，走进了卧室放在了床上。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">被柔软的皮毛覆盖着的大床坚固而宽敞，他有点着迷的看着她赤裸地躺在其上的样子。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">修长的双腿摊开，露出了湿透了的私间裂缝和流出来的情液，长发凌乱地散落，丰满圆滚的双乳上泛着被他舔过的水光。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">就算高潮了她也仍然有点情欲不满地看着他，并拢起膝盖，不由自主地抚住了自己的左乳，另一只手伸去了阴唇间开始自己快速地抚慰起来</span>
  <span class="s2">———</span>
  <span class="s3">她每次要引诱他的时候都会这么做。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">史蒂夫</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">你不来吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">她带着喘息娇腻的问道，看着他，把双腿张开，坦然露出了最隐秘的部分，无声的邀请。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他笑了笑，脱下了身上剩余的衣服，露出了完美坚固的裸体和紧绷又雄起的性器。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">当然要来，宝贝。否则我没日没夜的赶回来是为什么？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他扳开了她的双腿，边用力挺入边说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">帮怀里睡得很熟的恋人盖好了厚毯和被单，罗杰斯公爵小心翼翼地起身，慢慢地抽出了被她枕着的手臂，在她身边坐了好一会儿，在壁炉里的火花跳了又跳才帮她抚开了脸颊上的发丝，又在额头上落下了一吻，这才恋恋不舍的站起来走了出去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">静悄悄地带上了卧室的门，他穿上了浴袍才走向窗边拉了拉绳，抱着手臂等待着贴身男仆前来帮自己穿衣服。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">明明是位于除了自己不能有别的异性接近的女主卧室，但敲门而进的却是抱着叠的整整齐齐的衣服的两位男仆。史蒂夫在心里对卡尔顿的高效率和安排赞赏了一番，微微笑着举起双手让仆役们穿戴整齐。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">亚雷，请吩咐厨房让他们把晚餐准备着，如果夫人半夜醒了饿了就送上来，别</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">本来要说别再累着她的，但这话太过暧昧，于是罗杰斯公爵临时换了句子，轻咳了一声说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">别让她换衣时冷着了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">是，大人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">亚雷恭敬地说道。垂着双眸并不显示出心里所想。公爵大人应该是世界上唯一称为恋人为</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s3">夫人</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s3">的人了吧，明明就是一名来历不明的女子，也不知道哪里就得了王国第一重臣的青睐，这般死心塌地的，没有底线的宠溺。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">站在亚雷对面的阿尔已经来了几年了，一眼看去就知道这个年轻的不知天高地厚的傻小子在想什么，于是严厉地投去了警告的一眼，前者收到了愣了愣，立即低下头收敛了表情。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">阿尔，劳烦请卡尔顿管家和霍斯夫人去书房来等候着我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">想着在西翼住下的贵宾，史蒂夫头疼地揉了揉眉心吩咐道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">啧，可以想象的未来的日子有多难熬。他穿好了衣服往外走去的时候想到。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">知道在你没来之前，那些对夫人表示出怀疑和质疑的人都怎么样了吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">等史蒂夫离开了房间消失在走廊里之后，阿尔放轻着脚步，用再也不能再低的声音警告着同伴问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">不知道。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">亚雷紧张又好奇地看了一眼身后紧闭的门，他第一次进入传说中的东翼寝殿，里面的装潢竟然比公爵的主卧室和起居室还要奢华，真是大开眼界。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”Exactly</span>
  <span class="s3">，你这个蠢蛋。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">看着他眼里掩饰不住的八卦眼光，阿尔恨铁不成钢地骂道：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">我也不知道。我在这里工作已经九年了，你能想象吗？那些人去了哪里，发生了什么，我，也，不，知，道。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他压低了声音紧凑向前：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">所以如果我是你，想要保住我的饭碗，或者说，我的未来的话，我会把那些再也明显不过并且愚蠢至极的表情全都收起来，懂了吗，小伙子。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">但是她</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">亚雷有点不服气地为自己辩道。她明明没有和罗杰斯公爵结婚，只不过是个不知道从哪里冒出来的野女人。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">但这番话就算是再血气方刚的少年也没勇气说出来，因为对方严厉的眼光已经剐了过来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">什么</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s3">她</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s3">？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">阿尔巴不得一巴掌拍在他头上，这话被别人听到，免不了被告去卡尔顿管家那边，到时候连着培训着这个蠢小子的自己也要遭殃。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">是</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s4">夫人</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s3">。小子。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他警告着说道，只差一把拎起亚雷来回晃动了：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">公爵大人说什么就是什么，知道吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">看来王城里的传言不错，什么都不缺乏的罗杰斯公爵，果然只差一个妻子。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">玛格丽特优雅地抿下了一口酒，垂下了眼眸在心里想道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">长长的餐桌上摆着精致的餐具和跳动着火光的烛台，身后有四个侍从，毫无表情而站得笔挺的位于他们附近，方便服侍。还有两位端着银盘来回走动，替换着菜肴和添加着酒水。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">晚餐的服务整齐有序，酒杯里的饮料一旦空了就会被换下，不断上桌的菜肴看起来也是精心准备的</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">鲱鱼、鳕鱼、黑椒梭子鱼、奶酪七鳃鳗、蜂蜜玉米和卷心菜沙拉、甜菜酸牛排、洋葱苹果乳猪、肉桂番茄山鶁，都是这个季节最新和最昂贵的食材。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">但这排场还是简单或寒酸了一点。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">在自己家里，至少也要十二个人服侍她用餐，有乐队演奏着轻柔的音乐，餐桌上也永远有着从庭院里刚刚摘下来的盛放鲜花</span>
  <span class="s2">———</span>
  <span class="s3">她事先从客房窗户里看了一下，并没有看到庭院，接待她的大厅的角落、还有走廊上的摆设也没有任何鲜花的痕迹。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">当然，罗杰斯公爵常驻沙场，在王城和营地之间来往，没有这种东西也很正常。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">庄园辉煌宏观，建筑风格磅礴大气，但还是以实用简约及居住舒适为主。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">玛格丽特被安排在西翼方向的起居楼厅，行动有限，在短暂的观察时间内已经摸索了几分这栋庄园的运行模式，暗暗觉得有很多需要修改优化的地方。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">如果是她，会把那间稍微装修一下（所有的油画框重新镀金，大理石石柱再次上蜡修复、吊灯上的水晶全都替换、从自家城堡把地毯运来，弩顶天花板再重新绘上新的油画）就会成为被整个贵族都称赞不绝的舞厅再次开起来；走廊上每百步放一张小桌案，上面放上华丽的花瓶，插满了新鲜的花。花</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">噢，温室，这里或许有温室？这样就可以栽培出来季节外和来自异乡的花朵。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">罗杰斯庄园气派不凡，离王城也就只有两三个小时的路程，她很有信心让它成为新上流社会的聚集地点，人人都将因为收到来自这里的请帖而傲</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">对了，或许可以从名字开始？</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s3">罗杰斯庄园</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s3">，一听起来就是一个男人会取的别名，它之前的称呼是什么？</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">罗杰斯大人，或许我明天可以探索一下这里的庭院？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">想到这里玛格丽特轻咳了一声，以她有生之年用过的最轻柔的声音问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">您是这里的宾客，殿下。不需要我的许可，您可随意走动。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">罗杰斯公爵的声音很礼貌地回答着。不让她看见王城那边想要知道的消息，恐怕她是不会走的。史蒂夫在心里默默想到。也好，是该把这困境打破了的时候。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">嗯。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">她皱了皱眉答道。因为对方没有主动提起而有点生气，而且他竟然没有提议给自己作伴？</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">于是试探地问了一下：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">如果大人没有时间，我也可以拜托在此的仆役带着我。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">也好。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">被噎了一下，玛格丽特一阵恼怒，她抬头瞥了一眼，只可惜隔着餐桌太远，没办法看清楚他的表情，只能见到他垂着头用餐。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">您喜欢音乐吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">沉默了片刻，她按捺着耐心，再次开口道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我是说，如果有音乐伴着美食，用餐的时候心情会好一点。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">庄园里没有乐队。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">史蒂夫温和地回应道：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">艺术家在此工作只会浪费他们的时间和天赋。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">噢。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">女公爵看着他，尽量平静地建议道：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">王城里有很多非常不错的乐队，路程并不是很远，或许下次大人可以考虑一下雇佣的可能，以来接待客人。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">要不然这个地方也不会那么冷清又不像样子。根本不是一个接待女公爵的排场。她想到。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">罗杰斯大人的确是一个非常失职的主人，虽然是她突然到来，但他竟然没有在赶回家之后第一时间来问候自己，那个很妥帖但看起来很严肃的管家夫人虽然一直很细心，但也比不上主人的问候珍贵。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">如果不是她有意嫁给这个男人，以她的身份和爵位，才不会这么吞声忍气。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">况且，她不相信史蒂夫</span>
  <span class="s2">·</span>
  <span class="s3">罗杰斯自己的到来意味着什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">那么，您介意有音乐的伴随吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">再顿了顿，玛格丽特还是轻咳了一下试探道，她坐直了身子，微微扬起了下巴看向了他：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">我认为，生活里应该要有匹配的美好的事物相伴，音乐，艺术，舞蹈，都是不可缺乏的美丽。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">您说的没错。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">点点头表示赞同，史蒂夫放下了餐具同样望了过来：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">是我缺乏发觉这方面的美的天分。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">这话承认地坦白直接，倒让习惯了皇宫里的交际式聊天的女公爵再次愣在了原地。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">殿下。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">看着她的脸上一阵阵掠起又努力压下的懊恼和窘迫，史蒂夫有点叹息，他为自己缺乏礼貌和失去风度感到抱歉，自己的私事与这位骄傲的贵族小姐无关。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他整理了一下思绪，又体贴的等正在上甜点的仆役们忙完，然后看向卡尔顿点了点头，等他把众人带出去关上门之后才沉思着开口。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">我知道殿下来到此地的意图。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">他笑了笑，坐直了身子诚实地说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">我是说，真正的意图。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">而不是什么</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s3">正在前往王城的路上的马车遇到了意外，受了一点轻伤，就寻求一个可以歇息的地方，等到车子修好</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s3">之类的借口。收到信纸的时候他已经在赶回来的路上，连拒绝都来不及她就来了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">国王陛下想让他和玛格丽特的卡特家族联姻已经意图很久，她是拥有古老悠久的血脉贵族，算几代上去，和皇室沾亲带血，或许比这个新崛起的帝国还要悠久。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">而他则是从战争之中冲出一条血路的新贵，朝堂需要新血脉，但也要稳定住众多保守派的旧臣，卡特家族子孙繁多，开枝散叶多代之后，嫡系承继人只有玛格丽特的表姐</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">佩吉</span>
  <span class="s2">·</span>
  <span class="s3">卡特女公爵一人（而她坚决不嫁人），但旁系却占了大半朝堂。只可惜一代不如一代，除了在首都城和政坛里苦苦支撑的佩吉之外，其余人都不曾发觉家族辉煌岁月早已过去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">旧血新族的联姻，再也理所当然不过。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">只可惜。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">但很抱歉，我有心仪之人。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">史蒂夫看向隔着餐桌的女公爵，微微一笑：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">非她不娶。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">如果不是有着从出生以来就有的礼仪，女公爵可能会被这样冒昧的坦白惊得刀叉都掉下桌。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">所以</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">惊愕了很久，玛格丽特过了片刻才问道：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">是真的？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她的声音不由自主地扬高：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">那些出现在王城里，非常不堪的流言蜚语，真的有一名来历不明的</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">的</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">恋人？伴侣？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">史蒂夫替她接了下去，平静地看着他：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">是的。的确有这样的一个人，但我想既然殿下把流言蜚语视为不堪，就不应该去听它们。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我是要说</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s3">情妇</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s3">！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">女公爵的脸色有点苍白：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">这太荒谬！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她愤怒地说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">情妇应该是指不正当的关系之下被隐瞒的女性伴侣。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他淡然地说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我和她都未婚，而我毫无隐瞒的意图。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">是她不愿意公开身份和关系。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">没有任何值得尊重的女子会以那样的状态侮辱自己！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">玛格丽特愤然地反驳道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">注意了，殿下。说这样的话非常有辱你的身份。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他抬起了双眼，目光有点冷却：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">事实就是，她并不输给任何我所认识的</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s3">值得尊重</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s3">的女子，甚至比许多都更加超然。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我无法接受这样的说辞。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她生生地压下了满腔怒意，试图用最平静的声音回答道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">堂堂公爵，王国栋梁，竟然真的藏了一名这样的女子在这里。而且在得知她要来的时候，竟然没有把她移去别的地方！难道她和对方就共处在一个屋檐下？在这个庄园里？</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她猛然抬头，难道他没有来迎接自己，就是为了和她在一起？</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我觉得今晚的谈话内容可以到此为止了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她倨傲地猛然站起身来，丢下了手中的餐巾以表示愤怒，史蒂夫也立即跟着站了起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">晚安，公爵大人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她轻哼了一声说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">***</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">再次醒来已经是半夜，伊诺森迪亚一翻身，手臂就落在了旁边的男人的胸膛上。她带着困意低吟了一声，寻找着温暖的来源，就立即被揽进了怀抱里。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">你的仆人们总有一天会发现你寝室里的密道是通往我这里的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她半睡半醒地说道，伸手揉了揉眼睛，半途被他夺了过去，放在嘴边亲吻。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">还有，你为什么不穿睡衣？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她惺忪地看着他，调整了一下姿势，更舒适地往他怀里钻：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">我以为你们这里的人睡觉都要穿得整整齐齐的。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">因为我觉得很不公平，你每次都不用脱衣服，而我却要解开那些扣子。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">伸出手来让她靠在肩膀上，史蒂夫顺手揽住她的腰笑着回答道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">对，公爵大人，每次都是你解开。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她笑了笑说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他笑出声来，另一只手和她十指相扣，又忍不住吻了吻。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我想今天的晚餐进行的很不错？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">沉默了片刻，伊诺森迪亚看着床对面的壁炉里的跳动的火焰看了很久，这才轻声问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">你如果来现场参观的话，我觉得会更精彩一点。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">噢，我觉得她不会愿意和我坐在同样的餐桌上的。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">她轻笑着答道，支起了胳膊撑着头看向他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">为什么不？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他卷起了她落在肩膀上的发丝，漫不经心地说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">以公爵夫人的身份，谁都会愿意和你坐在一起。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">如果我真嫁给了你，你的国王再仁慈大度也不会赐下爵位给我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">那就以罗杰斯夫人的身份</span>
  <span class="s2">……“</span>
  <span class="s3">他笑出了声：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">而且你自带爵位</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">又想了想：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">还比我高，我见了你都得称为殿下。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">见她沉默着不语，他还是叹了口气：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">娜娜，你知道我在意的不是爵位地位，我只希望和你在一起。但我不希望你背负着情妇的名号</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">而我很难不结婚，至少现在越来越难了。他没有说出这样的话，只是看了看她的表情，还是忍不住妥协。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">当然，如果你那么抵抗嫁给我的话</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">那与其失去你，我只要你在我身边。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他笑了笑，伸手揽住她，在额头前落下一吻：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我会解决，这段时间可能就难了一点，你不要难过。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">史蒂夫</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她看了他片刻，然后慢慢地笑了起来，却并不回答。只是拨了拨他额前的金发，附身亲了亲他：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">我有你就不会难过。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">其他的都失去了，还好最重要的还在。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">和他对视了片刻，伊诺森迪亚发现自己已经看了这双眼很多年，但每次看久还是发现自己会被他深邃的蓝吸引得心跳加速。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我应该已经习惯了你知道吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">她过了很久才轻声地说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">什么？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">睡衣。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">噢</span>
  <span class="s2">……“</span>
  <span class="s3">他拉长了声音，含笑看着她翻身坐在了自己身上：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">那我很庆幸你没有习惯。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">史蒂夫</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">她俯首下来，细碎的吻落了下来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">唔</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">今天这么主动？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">双手捧着她的双颊，看着她被火光照亮的轮廓和显得格外明亮的双眼，只觉得满心温柔欢喜。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">你看起来像是天堂的光一样。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他低声说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">做爱的时候能不能别说那么忌讳的话？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她咬着他的下唇说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">那你看起来</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">说你爱我就行了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">她别了别头发，在他身上坐直了起来，自己寻找着位置。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我以为你知道。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他舒服地动了动。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">不耐烦抵了他一下，伊诺森迪亚皱眉抱怨：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">叫你说就说。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">忍不住笑出声来，他认真地看着她：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">嗯，我爱你。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">唔</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">她缓缓移动着，搭在身上的毯子滑落而下，赤裸的胴体被跳动着的火光泛出了温暖的珍珠般的光泽。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她坦然展现出一丝不挂的裸体，妖娆妩媚而毫无保留的展开在他眼前，是最能让他勃起的情景。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她身上还有今天下午他留下的暧昧的吻痕和吸吮的印记。坐在了他的胯间，她伸手拿起了他的手引往自己的双乳揉去，在被揉捏的时候舒服地发出了呻吟。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">双乳因为情欲而泛起了绯红，沉甸而饱满地被他挤出指尖，她舒适地嘤咛吟叫了起来，握着他的手收紧，让他更用力的揉着自己。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他微笑着用另一只手去抚住她的脸颊，大拇指不由自主地摩擦着她的下唇，她立即微启着双唇含了进去，并且伸舌来反复吸吮舔舐，动情后索性两只手都握住了他的手掌，放荡地伸出舌尖，来回舔动过他每一根手指，略带挑衅地看着他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">给我</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">她拉长了慵懒的声音说道，摆动腰肢的同时，舔着他的手指，一手拨开了已经润湿的阴唇，展现着自己的动情给他看。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他几乎立即就硬了起来，她在感觉到之后便满意地直视着他，缓缓附下身，看着他往下滑去，直到含住了他的勃起阴茎，伸出了粉嫩的舌头不住的舔舐，再深深地含了进去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">噢</span>
  <span class="s2">……“</span>
  <span class="s3">他紧绷又舒服地感受到性器在她口里被包含住的感觉，下胯不由自主地摆动：</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">就是那样</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">宝贝</span>
  <span class="s2">……“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">给我</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">她伸出舌大口仔细舔着他的茎根：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">让我都吞下去</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s3">她用力吸吮到喉咙深处，边一手揉着自己的泥泞不堪的腿间说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">情妇不是很好？</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">她在他仰着头泄在了她的嘴里，吞下了精液，被他翻过身来侧卧着用手指操着的时候，在他耳边娇喊说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">反正只属于你。</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">她在他呻吟着挺入之前说。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">当然属于我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s3">他把她按在床上，就着腰从后进入，低下头来吻着她的背，沉声说道：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">唔</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">只属于我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Dutchess</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她很久没有梦到之前的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>在破晓之前从门口传来了极轻的敲响声，她被一番欢爱折腾得精疲力尽，眼皮子都睁不开，只隐约听到了卡尔顿的声音在外响起。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫披衣而起，在吻别她之前还没忘了说我爱你和没什么事。</p><p> </p><p>身边少了久违的温度，伊诺森迪亚睡得很不安稳。</p><p> </p><p>首先映入眼中的是那片起伏不平的沙滩。</p><p> </p><p>夜空晴朗无云，银白色的月光犹如轻雾一样洒落了下来，明亮地不需火把就可以见到沙滩上沉默竖立在四处的黑色岩石。细碎的海浪拍打的声音夹在风里传来，空气里有水花和潮汐的淡咸味道，远处可见一片海洋，在蜿蜒成波浪形的沙滩之间粼粼闪光。</p><p> </p><p>行走的队伍走得很慢，即使是百里可见无人的沙滩夜晚，她也很警惕地看着周围，沙丘之间有盲点，她并不想要有什么意外发生。</p><p> </p><p>”大人，已经可以看到交接点了。“走在最前的人提着灯盏，看着她回头说道。</p><p> </p><p>”嗯。“伊诺森迪亚听见自己轻轻应了一声，看着远处，却没有停下，只是听着来自旁边和她一起前进的马车内，轻微的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚的通报让队伍之间的气氛都沉闷了几分，一时间只有马蹄声落在沙地上的细微声响，和马车轮子缓慢滚动的声音。</p><p> </p><p>”安格纳斯大人。“继续行走了片刻，车内有很轻柔的声音响起，婉转清脆，像是珍珠落在了银盘上的空灵：”你说会有人记得我吗？“</p><p> </p><p>伊诺森迪亚没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>安慰马车里的人不在她的职责之内，她只需要护送对方成功抵达，完成交易就可以回首都城报告。而她也向来对旁人没有任何怜悯或仁慈之心。</p><p> </p><p>但她很清晰地说道：”我们都会记得的，殿下。“</p><p> </p><p>尤其是我。她不知道是在梦里还是真的在过去曾经这样想到。</p><p> </p><p>画面飞快的闪过，她看到了海边冲天的巨大火焰和被烧焦了的船只，箭矢如雨滴一样落在了周围。</p><p> </p><p>她负伤回到了首都城，伤口发炎，肌肤在冰冷沉重的盔甲下烧得滚烫，却在复命的时候，听到了她起誓效忠的那个王者———那个刚刚把自己的王后像一件货品一样送去给一群海盗土匪以求海上平安，躲在女人身后的懦夫轻描淡写地说：”死了就死了。本来就是一件脏东西。“</p><p> </p><p>”陛下不出兵吗？“自己的声音在宽敞豪华的大殿上空寂的响起。眼皮沉重而灼热，喉咙沙哑又刺痛，明明他们的王国位于常年盛夏的群岛，皇宫四处出绿荫浓郁，来往者皆穿轻纱薄袍，她却被无边无际的寒冷吞噬。</p><p> </p><p>”呵。“国王背着手，冷冷地瞥眼过来：”如果我要损失一兵一卒来做那种愚蠢的事情，就不会把她送出去了。意思意思就行了，不用你出手，你需要去做更有用处的任务。“</p><p> </p><p>国王苍老而冷酷的侧脸看了过来，他似乎很享受她的惊愕和充满痛苦地接受命令的样子。</p><p> </p><p>他喜欢折磨人。尤其是比他强大的人。那会给他一种变态的快感。</p><p> </p><p>伊诺森迪亚只觉得他的轮廓上每一道皱纹都充满了淬毒，残忍又虚伪而懦弱，世界上所有她轻视而痛恨的黑暗都在他身上呈现了出来。</p><p> </p><p>国王开了开口，她听不到他命令了什么。</p><p> </p><p>她睁开了眼，翻身坐了起来。</p><p> </p><p>窗外一片白光刺眼，她没有关紧窗帘的习惯，于是外面的光辉从虚掩着的窗幔渗透而入。</p><p> </p><p>下了一整夜的雪，外面的世界完全被银白色覆盖。累积的雪堆沉厚而柔软，看得伊诺森迪亚不由自主地微笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>她来自气候炎热的群岛王国，第一次看到雪是随着史蒂夫来到这里的时候。那时候她虽然顶着是囚犯的罪名，但却有着四处晃荡的自由，庄园里的树林很大，她漫不经心地四处走着，假装没有看到跟在后面的罗杰斯公爵。</p><p> </p><p>然后朵朵雪花像是撕破的棉花絮一样，放慢着速度飞旋着落了下来。斑斑点点的，晶莹剔透的，如魔术一样。她看都看呆了，望向天空的样子一定很傻，因为一转头就看到史蒂夫在看着她笑。</p><p> </p><p>”夫人？“敲门声响了起来，侍女黛西站在了门外，伊诺森迪亚回神，轻轻地应了一声。</p><p> </p><p>”今天外面比较寒冷，夫人穿哪一件？”先是为她披上了浴袍，再拉扯了一下窗帘旁边的绳子叫人来重新整理一下壁炉里的柴木。</p><p> </p><p>“公爵呢？”她下意识地问道，但又马上摇了摇头，可能是因为他半夜起身的原因，其实平常她根本不问他身在哪里的。</p><p> </p><p>于是出神地看向了外面的雪景说道：“随便穿一件。我用完早餐就去骑马，劳烦你把装备准备好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我是来道歉的。”玛格丽特女公爵站在书房的门边，轻声对站在身前的史蒂夫说道。</p><p> </p><p>“我对我的言辞和行为感到非常羞愧。”她认真而诚挚地看着他，双手因为紧张而扭在一起。</p><p> </p><p>“我并不赞成那样的……男女关系。”在他的注视下她只能诚实地说道，脸颊上仍然带着一点恼怒和因为要对这种事情给予评论而感到羞耻。</p><p> </p><p>“但虽然我不赞成，那也不应让我对你有任何审判或评判。诸神和你自己的道德与良心才应该是唯一衡量这一切的公平尺度”。”她深深呼吸了一口气说道。</p><p> </p><p>她有点紧张又有点尴尬，双手扭来扭去，双颊绯红而窘迫，时而偷偷抬起了头看向他又飞快低下，不知道是应该走进来坐下还是站着等走出去。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫温和的站起身来，替她拉开了一把椅子：“谢谢你，殿下。”</p><p> </p><p>“无须因诚言道歉。”他笑着起来拉了拉旁边的绳子呼唤着仆人，礼貌地看向她：“我想殿下还未用早餐？“</p><p> </p><p>“噢，但如果……希望我没有过分地打扰大人的办公。”她惊讶的说道，没料到自己的服软也会带来这样的转变。</p><p> </p><p>看来她在临走之前被表姐告知的那些忠告是真的，她太自以为是而没有听进去，昨晚采取了最直接而愚蠢的方式，白白浪费了时间和拉近彼此的机会。</p><p> </p><p>“只是一些信纸而已。”他向听到铃声而走进的卡尔顿点点头：“请把早餐摆在旁边的厅殿上，我和殿下一起用餐。”</p><p> </p><p>等行礼退出的管家关上门之后，玛格丽特在史蒂夫帮她拉开的椅子上坐了下来。她似乎对他的举动有点局促，但忐忑片刻，还是忍不住开口。</p><p> </p><p>“关于……”虽然难以启齿但她还是采取她的表姐：卡特女大公爵的忠告——对罗杰斯公爵千万不要以虚假的礼貌对待，凡事真诚，必有结果。</p><p> </p><p>于是她深呼吸了一下开口说道：“关于联姻之事，还请大人再多考虑深思。”</p><p> </p><p>在史蒂夫抬起头来的眼光下，她紧张的握了握放在膝盖上的手背，显得非常为难和紧张，那样的表情在昨夜已经练习过很多遍，她应该是看起来害羞里带着诚恳，并抬起头来直视着他，眼光里毫无躲避——这个样子非常容易取得信任，让人确信她所说的是真话。</p><p> </p><p>“虽然我不知道大人的……伴侣，是什么身份的人，但如果这些年来所有相关的消息都仅止于流言蜚语的话，那么应该是让您，或两位都为难的处境了。”</p><p> </p><p>她发现史蒂夫的表情没有变，但至少他没有打断自己。</p><p> </p><p>话题一旦开了头就很容易接下去，玛格丽特叹了口气：“公爵大人的婚事没有来自家族的阻挡。”</p><p> </p><p>罗杰斯氏的家族历史比她喝个下午茶的时间都还短，祖父出身骑士，父亲以战绩换来爵士的地位，如果不是史蒂夫因为偶遇皇族，战绩令人震撼，怎么也不可能有目前的封土爵位。</p><p> </p><p>家里的长辈旁系都战死沙场，母亲早逝，更没有任何用婚姻逼迫他的讨厌长辈。</p><p> </p><p>但位于他现在的爵位，婚事也只能被陛下下令或者得到准许才能完婚。</p><p> </p><p>玛格丽特边想边说：“大人有着光明磊落的为人，心系的小姐应该也是相似，如果我没想错，让两位迟迟不宣布婚事的原因一定是因为会招来……”她小心地选择措辞，自小就受到的熏陶教育让她说漂亮的话易如反掌：“足以让两人都名誉受损的……负面影响。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫静静地看着她，搭在扶手上的手指顺序轻敲。看来眼前的女公爵比他猜测的聪明，并且很有决心，至少在短暂时间内就能调整心情并非易事。</p><p> </p><p>“但是，国王陛下怎么办？”女公爵抬起那双世间奇有，任何人都难以抗拒的碧色双眼，目光澄澈地看了过来。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫的指尖停顿了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“为了稳固朝廷权势，平稳各派势力而和非心仪之人联姻的重臣名将，只有公爵您一人吗？”她轻声问道：“其他人呢？难道他们的爱情不是爱情，忠诚就不是忠诚了？“</p><p> </p><p>整个王国里只有你一个人需要违背自己的意愿联姻吗？</p><p> </p><p>“罗杰斯公爵……”她叹了口气：“新贵一个接着一个被封，在开春的新季节里，只会有更多的小姐们等待着和您联姻。”</p><p> </p><p>这话没错，新贵女每年都在增加，她需要尽快行动以嫁入这里。</p><p> </p><p>那个深藏角落里的情妇，难道有让每个带着皇命的贵女被拒在门外的能力？</p><p> </p><p>玛格丽特只需要史蒂夫相信，自己才是成为这里的女主人的最好选择。</p><p> </p><p>“你是陛下最重视的将士，如果不理解陛下对你的寄托期待，亲王殿下即位之日迫在眉睫，少了卡特家族的支持，难道不会举步艰难？”</p><p> </p><p>看着史蒂夫脸上细微的变化，玛格丽特不觉感叹来自表姐的忠言规谏果然有效。</p><p> </p><p>对劝说罗杰斯公爵最有用的，还是那些他永远不会舍弃的东西——国家人民和忠诚。</p><p> </p><p>这一步以退为进的确有效。</p><p> </p><p>于是更加放柔了声音，坦诚交代：“和我联姻已经是国王陛下和我表姐女大公爵能衡量利弊得失之后，为你做出最好的选择……况且我……”</p><p> </p><p>她咬了咬下唇，似乎很难为情的说道：“比起公爵大人的心，我更在乎自己所能得到的爵位和地位。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫仔细观察了她片刻，淡笑了起来：“殿下倒是很诚实。”</p><p> </p><p>“都说对你最有用的还是真话。”她摇摇头答道。</p><p> </p><p>如果要说实话就不要有顾虑，不要因为原因让自己难堪而有所保留，再对开口说出的真话点缀一点夸奖，很难让人怀疑其的真诚。</p><p> </p><p>“而且，我也只剩一个好名声了。”</p><p> </p><p>她无畏地看着他，仿佛昂起脖子就能隐瞒内心深处的狼狈真实。</p><p> </p><p>领土封地年年交上来的都是赤字负数，光是得到这个姓氏和所带来的爵位和分地的继承税就是巨额，她一个女子，除了嫁个能够帮她分担这些的男人还能做什么？打仗作战吗？就连佩吉表姐都只能困在宫廷议院里周旋，何况是只拿得动茶杯的她？</p><p> </p><p>她需要能够维持现状，或者升高生活质量的金钱。</p><p> </p><p>中枢朝廷需要稳固聚集实权，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯向来是他们最倚重的权臣。</p><p> </p><p>在这样地位上的婚姻本来就是各取所需，吟游诗人歌颂的浪漫爱情，是梦幻泡影，脆弱易碎。有利益关系才能永久。</p><p> </p><p>他们不是平凡百姓，从卧室到正厅，只有咫尺之近，举步之遥。</p><p> </p><p>哪对贵族夫妻中间隔着不是千折百转的走廊，刀枪剑影的权利争夺，无声无息穿梭来往的仆役和衣香鬓影的贵客来宾？</p><p> </p><p>这样的距离遥如星河，再怎么亲密相爱也无法相守。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫看着她沉默不语。</p><p> </p><p>他不对玛格丽特所说的破绽百出的话发表意见。因为她说的没错，全都在他考虑的范围里。</p><p> </p><p>当然从王城宫廷那种地方熏陶教育出来的人，绝对不会太愚昧。他欣赏坦率的人，至少从最后的那几句话里，他可看出她没有说慌。</p><p> </p><p>“殿下所说的话，我都考虑过。”他礼貌而温和地说道：“但请放心，绝对不会让殿下为难，名誉受损。”他在她开口前笑了笑：“我觉得这个话题可以暂时放下。”</p><p> </p><p>想起破晓时收到的那几张信纸，他觉得需要更多的信息才能解决这个困境。</p><p> </p><p>“希望公爵大人不觉得我有所冒犯，或有无礼之处。”见好就收，玛格丽特很快就露出了在宫廷舞会上的那种优雅的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“实话永不无礼。”他起身，在见到及时来宣布早餐已摆好的卡尔顿的时候做了一个请的手势。</p><p> </p><p>女公爵带着等在门外的侍女们施施然先行走去，史蒂夫在后面留步，看向了管家。</p><p> </p><p>“正客房准备好了吗？”史蒂夫在卡尔顿身边用只有他们能听到的声音问道。</p><p> </p><p>“都已经准备妥当。只等……”管家很有分寸地掩饰着答道：“贵客抵达即可。”</p><p> </p><p>“他应该会在中午抵达曼顿郡落脚休息，哪儿离这里只有一个多小时。”算了算时间和那张笔迹潦草飞舞、和那张来自宫廷里的‘通知’（“我来啦”），史蒂夫一想到那位不按理出牌的储君就觉得头疼。</p><p> </p><p>“托尼再随心所欲也会先派个随从先来通知的。”他叹了口气：“消息大概在茶点后就会到了，但我觉得从到时候准备从左门迎接就可以了。”</p><p> </p><p>“左……门。”卡尔顿嘴角抽搐，但还是保持着淡定。那是仆役们用来接待来自城镇上的货物的门。</p><p> </p><p>“他喜欢玩那种伪装的冒险把戏，你又不是不知道。”史蒂夫无奈的应道。</p><p> </p><p>“那……殿下知道女公爵殿下在此？”</p><p> </p><p>“他当然知道。王国的任何事情都逃不过亲王殿下的眼线。”史蒂夫看了在走廊尽头的女公爵一眼，冷哼：“他就是来看热闹的。”</p><p> </p><p>最好是看到娜娜和他赌气争吵，没有什么比看到自己吃瘪更能让储君殿下开心的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>“总之，等他到了再随机应变吧。”正要往大厅走去，史蒂夫却意识到了卡尔顿欲言又止的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>开了口又闭上，管家再三犹豫还是告知：“黛西说，夫人早餐之后就骑马出去了。”看起来心情有点不好，早餐没怎么动。他在心里默然添加到。</p><p> </p><p>看着老仆为难的样子就猜到了几分，史蒂夫揉了揉眉心：“知道了，等她回来就通知我。”又微微蹙眉：“和平常一样，直接通报。”不用顾忌他人。</p><p> </p><p>“是。”看了一眼女公爵的背影，卡尔顿还是恭敬地说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而等到了午餐之后，都还没见到伊诺森迪亚的身影。</p><p> </p><p>外面的天空从阴转晴，沉甸甸的乌云像是要从高处压下来，只剩下几缕天光努力地从云层隙缝之间渗透斜下。冬天的黄昏降临的迅速，不到一会儿夹着冰霜的细雨就淅淅沥沥地落了下来。阳光挣扎着做着抵抗，但金色的光芒很快就被灰蒙蒙的色彩吞噬。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫背手站立在窗前看着外面的景色，表情随着时间的流逝，也一点一滴地如窗外的天气那样阴沉了下来。</p><p> </p><p>身后的玛格丽特正坐在钢琴前，行云流水般弹奏着一首缓慢的曲子。</p><p> </p><p>不得不说，抛开“自己有了心爱的恋人但被逼迫要娶别人”这样的心情，女公爵一旦调整了自己的态度，还是很不错的客人。</p><p> </p><p>她有礼而优雅，善于赞美却不过分地让人觉得那是虚伪的恭维。谈吐得体，用词广泛优美，带着矜持的风趣和属于宫廷贵女的雅致挑逗。</p><p> </p><p>在早上的谈话之后，她也没有再次提起婚姻的话题，更没有继续打听任何史蒂夫的隐私。</p><p> </p><p>比自己爵位还高贵的美丽动人的女子，带着国王似有似无的联姻旨意而来，已经坦白的全托出盘，史蒂夫总不能伸手打笑脸人，对方客客气气，那么他就彬彬有礼地对待就好。</p><p> </p><p>玛格丽特也没有一定要求他的陪伴，得到了史蒂夫的许可，她便非常客气而带着雍容大体的微笑，跟在了霍斯夫人身后，逛了逛庄园的庭院（虽然在她心里那其实就是种了草的一块空地）、参观了温室（摆放绿植和蔬菜的地方）、以及很惊喜地发现了在正楼里的画室里竟然有一架钢琴。</p><p> </p><p>“那是属于我母亲的。”史蒂夫在她满脸欣喜地看过来的时候说道。他留下来做个纪念而已，娜娜不会弹钢琴，他也不会欣赏。所以真的就是摆设，也不知道还能不能用。</p><p> </p><p>但此时此刻，那首带着点浪漫情怀和温柔的音乐，倒是一点点抚平了史蒂夫烦躁异常的心态。</p><p> </p><p>他从这里的窗就可以看到侧门，伊诺森迪亚向来很有分寸，就算满庄园的仆役恭谨地以“夫人”称她，也不曾逾越半分，从来不走迎接主人和宾客的正门。</p><p> </p><p>楼下的黛西已经来来回回好多次了，手里拿着一直烤在壁炉旁的披风斗篷，带着一众抱着毛巾厚毯的女仆们一次次地去门口徘徊，准备立即迎接从风雪归来的女主人。但就是不见她的踪影。</p><p> </p><p>派出去追寻她的猎户和猎犬也回来了很多次，说是风雪太大，一旦走出去了怕是赶不在天黑之前回来。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫没有责备他们。在听了卡尔顿的汇报之后，只是淡淡地嗯了一声，点点头表示知道了。</p><p> </p><p>他只能等待。</p><p> </p><p>这座足以让王城的晨曦明珠想要嫁进来的气势宏伟的庄园困不住她。</p><p> </p><p>以伊诺森迪亚的身手和生存能力，就算不骑马也可以轻易地远走高飞。更何况她在这里本来就可以自由出入，毫无限制地用他的所有财产和资源。</p><p> </p><p>他只能为她建造一个让她真正喜欢的、或精致华丽、或舒适温暖的笼子，让不羁的飞鸟主动放弃翱翔。</p><p> </p><p>祈愿她愿意留在里面。</p><p> </p><p>这时楼下的门房被打开，室内的灯光在雪地里照出了光影，只见黛西带着一众仆役撑着伞快步迎了出去。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫的瞳目紧缩，转身就大步地往外走。</p><p> </p><p>正在弹着钢琴的玛格丽特惊愕的抬起头来，沉思了片刻也跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>伊诺森迪亚的身影在他还没走下楼梯的时候就出现在后庭的边缘，在史蒂夫抵达门口的同时就勒马止步，敏捷地从还没停顿脚步的马背上翻身跃下。</p><p> </p><p>她的模样很狼狈，脸颊绯红，额头和发梢都浸湿，鼻尖也红红的，不知道是因为冻得还是因为喘息，但双眸却在阴晦的天气里格外明亮。</p><p> </p><p>拿着披风和伞的黛西等人急忙迎上，却被她摇摆着手阻止了，并且因为怕她们冷着而快步往屋里走。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我走远了。没发现时间。”她移了移伞柄，用它遮盖住自己的侍女：“我应该提早回来的，但当我发现时……”</p><p> </p><p>“伊诺森迪亚。”门口传来了威严冷漠的声音，史蒂夫背着手看着她，皱紧了眉头，忍不住责备：“这么冷的天，你跑去了哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>她全身上下都是冰霜，他看着她试图把紧贴着的湿透手套脱下，手指都僵硬地难以动弹，不由自主地冷下了声音。</p><p> </p><p>“猎户们都说找不到你，树林里全都是结冰，如果有人滑到受伤……”他的声音很严厉：”为什么不留在房里？“</p><p> </p><p>她想要解释，见他已经站在了风雪里，不觉提起了裙子想要快步奔向他，却在踏出了一步的时候停顿在原地。</p><p> </p><p>玛格丽特的身影出现在后面的门槛下，她正面带得体雍容的微笑，有点好奇地看着伊诺森迪亚。</p><p> </p><p>“王城的晨曦明珠”果然美得名不虚传。</p><p> </p><p>女公爵的肌肤凝柔雪白，透明光滑而吹弹可破，浅褐色的长发茂密高高挽起，梳得是一种繁复华丽的盘发，露出了优雅的修长脖子和锁骨及肩膀的曲线，却在后方让漂亮的卷发落在了背上。</p><p> </p><p>一双碧色的眼眸如晶莹的绿翡翠，似笑非笑地看着自己。</p><p> </p><p>伊诺森迪亚在那样的眼光下微微蹙眉，她下意识地看了一下自己满身的狼狈：头发散得凌乱，鬓发间应该还有碎冰和枯枝，裙摆湿透了大半并且连带着飞溅在其上的泥沼。脸颊上应该也有泥土和叶子的碎片，带着被低温冻红的鼻尖，脱不下来的手套和沉重的长靴。</p><p> </p><p>对面的女公爵穿着光彩夺目而繁复精致的衣着，裙摆像是盛满花朵的庭院那样，充满了珠宝碎钻和刺绣。</p><p> </p><p>她就那样站在那里，背后是满室的温暖灯光，庞大到不见尽头的辉煌庄园，衣着光鲜的整齐仆人。而自己却是站在冷天雪地之中的阴暗里，双脚浸湿在不见底的泥沼，举步艰难地前进。</p><p> </p><p>这样的想法只是从脑海里瞬间掠过，她愣了愣，却立即回神——他和侍女们都还站在雪地里。</p><p> </p><p>于是微微屈膝，礼貌而得体地垂首行礼：“殿下。”她不能让他因为自己的失礼而蒙羞的。</p><p> </p><p>旁边属于玛格丽特的贴身侍女皱紧了眉头，似乎想要说什么，却被女公爵伸手拦下。</p><p> </p><p>“幸会。”这样的情况下是要由主人介绍双方的，但玛格丽特笑意盈盈，柔下了声音说道：“外面天气太冷了。实在不适合出去。阁下还是先进来吧。“</p><p> </p><p>玛格丽特看向了史蒂夫，但后者只是蹙眉站在原地，脸上的怒意未消，并没有看她。</p><p> </p><p>“我这样的衣着有失礼之处，请见谅。”伊诺森迪亚神情淡然答道。</p><p> </p><p>意识到了她声音里的低落，史蒂夫正伸手拉住，但她已经偏头屈膝行礼，带着一众女仆匆匆地走了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“娜娜……”他叹了口气，还是跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>但这时卡尔顿却从旁走了上来，向他使了个眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“罗德斯上尉带着消息过来了。”管家快步走到他耳边轻声说道：“他可能在晚餐的时间到。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫·罗杰斯长叹一口气，他可以确认托尼·史达克是来捣乱看热闹的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>把头发里的泥土和残叶都仔细清洗掉，又在浴缸里泡到皮肤微微发红，伊诺森迪亚安静地在浴室里看着窗外的漫天大雪，直到水换了三遍才起来。</p><p> </p><p>她坐在化妆台前看着巨镜里的自己，回看来的女人苍白而沉默，目光尤其寂寥，深色的秀发蓬松如云地堆积在双肩上，衬得肌肤更加白皙无色。</p><p> </p><p>旁边的黛西边擦干着她的头发边念叨着：“夫人的头发比她的好看多了，又浓又密，如果梳起那样的发式，再加上公爵大人上次带来的宝石，一定比她美。”</p><p> </p><p>伊诺森迪亚忍不住失笑。这个王国的女人怎么回事，都以美貌一比高下吗？</p><p> </p><p>“夫人要试试看吗？”黛西兴致勃勃地拢着她的头发往镜子里比划着，身为贴身侍女的主要技能之一就是会梳各种各样风格复杂的发型，她已经练习了好多次，但一向没有实践的机会。</p><p> </p><p>“像这样，会露出夫人的脖子，如果穿公爵大人带回来的那套钻石的话一定很优雅。”她歪着头看着：“夫人的气质比较……呃，安静，不适合那么多华丽闪晶晶的东西，那套深紫色的礼服就很好。”</p><p> </p><p>伊诺森迪亚微笑着摇头，她想说穿那样的衣服不是长得漂亮就好，昂贵的礼服和璀璨的珠宝需要气质来衬托，她身上没有那种人间富贵花的风姿。</p><p> </p><p>“女公爵在这里做客，太隆重了有张扬炫耀的感觉。”她叹了口气说道。</p><p> </p><p>“但是公爵大人一定会很期待的。”黛西见她没有坚决的拒绝，不觉小心翼翼的试探，又不好意思的说道：“我也很想知道那样的礼服被夫人穿在身上会是什么样呢。”</p><p> </p><p>本来要开口婉拒的，但那句他会很期待让她心里微微一动。她很少穿高调华丽的服装，一是因为不需要，二是因为不习惯。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫在这几年摸索到了她的喜好，预定的衣服大多以素雅为主。但每次在社交季节从王城回来，总是会忍不住买一些流行的或别致昂贵的，适合各种不同场合的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>万一她就喜欢了呢。</p><p> </p><p>或更严重的，万一她想穿了但是没有了呢。</p><p> </p><p>但伊诺森迪亚的活动范围却一直限于庄园内，没有什么场合需要讲究，于是穿衣服也是随心所欲，以整齐舒适为主。</p><p> </p><p>她来自炎热地带的群岛王国，国土四边皆是海洋，也有干旱气候的沙丘，接近云层的高山深林，却常年春夏，罕见秋冬。</p><p> </p><p>因为气候的缘故，男女穿装以宽松长袍为主，颜色单一，款式大方雅典。而就算是那样简单雅致的长袍她都穿得极少——除非是正式大典隆重场合，否则她常年佩戴的是战服软甲。</p><p> </p><p>所以即使在这里和史蒂夫生活多年，她也没弄清楚这里的穿衣程序。存在旁边更衣室里的正式礼服多到数不清了，其实黛西在说哪条她都不知道。</p><p> </p><p>伊诺森迪亚叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>想到史蒂夫或许每次都兴致冲冲挑选，但每次却从来没见到她穿上，不知道是否会失落和失望。</p><p> </p><p>于是只好点点头：“好吧。”但又在黛西惊喜又兴奋地开始搓手之前说道：“但不要那样的发式。简单点。和你平常梳得那样就好。”那种看着头皮都疼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>